Tournament Hitman
by Flame-Of-Life
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP please if you read, REVIEW PLEASE. I like some acknowlegdment that my story was read THANK YOU. This is the story of David Taggart. His life, his loves, and his losses. Hope ya like it!
1. The Hitman

Hey everyone, if you're reading this I am going to assume you have played unreal tournament 2004 before. Oh yeah: I don't own it either…would be nice though, eh?

Chapter 1: As he looked around at the Swiss cheese, 13-year-old David Taggart nearly fainted at the sight of his house, which was now filled with holes. Devastated, he realized his father would be dead. Suddenly, he burst into tears realizing that all his other family except his mother would be dead. It was luck that 20 minutes before they had left for groceries …20 minutes ago David and his mother left to get groceries, when all of the sudden a news report broke though the DVD they were watching in their autopilot car. "NEWS FLASH!" the announcer yelled "An Unreal tournament contestant has escaped with a flak cannon! All Residents of North Carolina be aware: he is armed and EXTREMELY dangerous. Please all the nearest Liandri center with any information on this escapee." David looked at his mother "Mom, isn't that where WE live?" His mother was silent for a second as they came to a red light. Suddenly she activated manual control and sped home doing 100 mph. They got home 10 minutes later, as she screeched to a halt right outside his house. They sat silently in the car for a few minutes staring at the Swiss cheese that was his house.

3 years later: David was walking home from school, when he saw a box lying on the side of the road. He went over to see what it was, and saw that it was a Liandri sniper training kit. He picked it up because he realized that it may be useful and walked the last block home. When he got home he was somewhat surprised to not see his mother's car in the driveway, then he remembered: she was out on a date tonight. He had never met the guy she was going out with, she was always gone before he got home. He sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. to watch the news, and fainted at the sight of what he saw: His mother's body being extracted from a mass of metal. The reporter said that someone had shot her tire out, causing her to go out of control. The shooter was caught 10 minutes later, seeming happy at what he had done. He would never forget that face…all white skin, eyes dead, he looked almost like a skeleton with purple hair and wearing all purple and black. The mark of the necris legion was on his left muscle. He was sentenced to life in the tournament, as most felons are. 3 hours he woke up, and he suddenly realized that his mother was dead and now he was an orphan. He never found out why the guy had killed his mom, but as he was lying in bed, he realized he would have to use that kit he found…he dropped out of school and for the next 4 years he trained with the sniper kit, and with his minimum wage job managed to eke out a living. He saw a good chance when he heard a group of shady looking people talking in the McDonalds he worked at talking about finding someone to get rid of someone. He walked over to them and whispered to the person who had started the conversation: "I can help…." the man seemed to think about this for a second, then gave a number on a card "Call me at exactly midnight tonight, no earlier, no later. Have your anti-tracing devices turned on."

Later that night: He picked up the phone and dialed the number, right as his clock that was an antique, handed down to their family ever since the year 1991, struck midnight. A man answered on the first ring. "I know who you are, don't bother explaining, I looked it all up." The man said before David could even take a breath. "What I need to know is whether or not I can trust ." "You can" "How do we know that?" "'We'? Who's 'we'?" "My my, you are quick, most people don't notice the we and are shocked when they see a lot of people here." The conversation was going on, and getting nowhere. "Look" said David, "don't you have some kind of test that I can do or something? And another thing, how much would this job pay?" "Exactly what I wanted to hear. There is a test; it will be emailed to you tomorrow, as will all your assignments. Your sniper will be mailed via private mailing service, expect it tomorrow as well, and this job, being only a test pays 500 grand." "500 GRAND!" David nearly dropped the phone is shock "That's more than I make in a year!" "Well, assassin is a hard job, you got to have accuracy and got to be fleet on your feet. There is the chance you could be caught at any time. Do you still accept?" David thought long and hard about it. It was dangerous, and illegal, but the money was enough for him. "I accept" "Good, expect your things tomorrow."

So what do you think? Good? This I'd have to say is my best one yet… Please R&R, and expect next chapter sometime in the next 2 weeks. Teachers have no mercy……..(Kills all teachers, especially my math teacher who gives me homework over the weekend)


	2. The Capture

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I try, I STILL do not own ut. Why not? YOU TELL ME!

Chapter 2: The test

20-year-old David Taggart was sitting on his couch watching TV, although he wasn't really paying attention, when he saw a UPS truck pull up outside his house. He jumped off the couch and ran to the door. He opened it before the UPS man got to the door, quickly signed for the package, took it and slammed the door. He ran to his living room and opened the package eagerly, and he saw the gleaming pieces of a brand new sniper rifle with instructions on how to put it together.

He put it together in 5 minutes, and went to check his email for the instructions on which person he was to kill. He logged on and heard the magic words: 'You've got mail!' He went to go check it.

To: David Taggart A.K.A. Hitman 78

From: ADRESS BLOCKED

Subject: Test

Hello David. Miss me? If my personal delivery service hasn't failed me, you should get the package before you get this. Now here are your instructions:

Go to the top of the office building next door to the building where you used to work.

Bring your sniper.

Be there by tomorrow, 12:00 noon.

Shoot the person who walks out of the building across the street at 12:05

If you come any later, you fail the test. Earlier however is fine. That sniper has only 1 shot; if you miss you fail. You will get one bullet for each assignment.

That is all, good luck.

END MESSAGE

Whoa. Was David's only though as he signed out ("Goodbye"). That was pretty specific…He wondered how his employer could know all that. For all he knows, he could shoot the wrong person, the person could come out late and he could, again, shoot the wrong person. But he decided to go through with it anyways, after all he would have followed instructions, so would still get paid, or at the very least pass the test. So the next day, he put his sniper into his backpack, along with the single bullet. He went on top of the building, and he still couldn't believe he was going to go through with this. He counted down the 5 seconds left to 12:05. 5. He was actually going to do this. 4. He could hear his heart beating against his chest. 3. He saw the automatic doors start to slide, and he readied the scope. 2. A foot came out the door. 1. He started to depress the trigger. 0. He pulled it all the way when the man's head came into the scope. The sniper popped, timed seemed to slow down. What should have taken an instant seemed to take an hour. He could practically hear the bullet screeching through the air as the bullet smacked right through the man's eye and hit his brain, while he could nearly hear him screaming even though no sound came out. He could hear the assistant screaming as she walked out behind him. The cars on the street came to a screeching halt and people started screaming. The full impact of what he had done was just realized: he had killed the president of the company he had worked at before, before he had gotten fired for showing up late too many times. Before all of this started…He hear clapping behind him. "Congratulations" said his employer "You have passed the test. This can be used to channel your anger at the man who killed your parents, both of them." "But ho-" The man held up a hand, and David was suddenly quiescent. "Yes, I know about that. I know all about you David Tamaran Taggart." "Look, I don't know who you are, but you better tell me or I'll-" He held up the sniper rifle. The man laughed at him "Did you forget that sniper has only 1 shot, that you just used?" David was silent, and feeling reeeeally stupid (blonde moment). "Well" he said, "Are you all done now? Would you like to know what my name is, what this whole thing is about? Anything?" "No, all I need to know is who my next target is, and how much I get paid." The man grinned. "That's _exactly _what I wanted to hear."

And so he continued to live out his life, getting bullets in the mail and getting rid of his anger at the man who killed his parents. Over the next 2 years, he managed to find a kind of perverse joy, as most of his targets were parents of a single child, and only once, in one special circumstance, did he ever have to kill a child, and that was because the child had insulted my employer by talking back to him when he asked the kid to move. Over time, he became is boss' favorite employee, and he moved up to the important and political assassinations, and sometimes as a group his whole squad would perform political kidnappings, but of course the would be wearing masks so no one knew any face except their employer's.

That was so no one hitman could rat on another one. It was also forced on them that not only did their employer have multiple identities just in case, but also that anyone who ratted on him would be assassinated, as a special case. One day, after a lucky 13 years as a feared hitman, the police showed up at his house. This, strangely, was mundane compared to the rest of his life. A megaphone turned on, with 3 helicopters machine gun equipped flew around outside. "COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!" Luckily, he had a stash of weapons and some backup on speed dial. He dialed it. "Hey man, what's goin on?" came the response "I'm lookin' at yo house on da news, wussup man?" "How quick can you get over here? They've apparently done some multi million investigating." Suddenly the phone was hung up and he was right beside David. (A/N: I should explain, this guy is a guy from David's school days, not a fellow hitman. Just didn't want anyone getting confused…lol) Genoboosting has some strange effects on some people, and on Brandon it happened to bring teleportation. "Nice setup ya got here." Brandon said, looking at David's gun-ammo storehouse. Every gun had 7 crates of ammo underneath it. David chose a couple classic rotation clip gangsta guns. Brandon chose 2 compact foldable heat seeking rocket launchers. He had hoped this would come to some use someday, as he had spent over $70mil on it. Every kind of gun known to man, including piercing lasers. Underground in a secret undiscovered warehouse. They went upstairs with their loaded guns. "COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP OR WE WILL TEAR GAS YOU OUT!" The guy with the megaphone shouted. He was getting arrogant. He decided that if he was going out, or going to jail, he was going out in STYLE! As Brandon went upstairs with his heat seekers to take out the choppers, he stuck the guns into the back of his shirt and shivered as the metal touched his skin. The adrenaline was pumping in veins, and as it ran high he decided that if tournament competitors could do it, so could he. Only, he invented his OWN combo: Forward, Backward, Left, Right. Suddenly his guns started glowing, and he knew he just invented a completely new thing, and as long as he was doing his thing, it would keep up. Suddenly he heard his signal: The piercing shriek of rapid-fire mini-rockets flying through the air, multiple explosions. He kicked open the door and swaggered out and shouted at his loudest "You wanna dance coppers?" (Dramatic fight music starts playing) "THEN LETS DANCE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he pulled out the double guns and started firing with the infinite ammo combo still going. Brandon was still helping by firing rockets to the cars to prevent escape. In the end, he fell to the ground with 3 cops left. They rushed over and put him in laser cuffs and shoved him in the car next to Brandon, wondering if he was going to survive…

* * *

So how'd ya like it? Good? I had fun writing it. Sorry it took me so long, got grounded for bad grades. D in math… . Took me forever to get my parents to let me on to do this. Anyways, onto the reviews!

Poddy: Thanks for the review, and here's what you asked for!

Until next time, I will try and update soon, and note that the next chapter will be the last, and if it's not the chapter after that will. Please, if you read, PLEASE PLEASE review with advice, or atleast tell me if you did or didnt like the story... Thanks.


	3. The Tournament

Hello all, and welcome to the next (probably last and longest) chapter in the Tournament Hitman Prologue series! Disclaimer: No matter what I do I still don't own ut, no matter how hard I try! WHY NOT! **Starts banging head against wall **well anyways, on to the story (please r&R)

Chapter 3: The Capture 

As David looked around in his jail cell, he realized what was going to happen…they were going to put him either in the tournament or in here for life. A growing sense of dread started to fill him, until on the screen he saw the most shocking sight ever: The man who had killed his parents running around on spectator vision for the tournament. He decided right there that he would have to try his hardest to get into the tournament so he could exact his revenge…

* * *

On his 3d day in jail, his trial was announced for 27 days later. His life in jail was routine. Wake up, head count, breakfast, exercise for 2 hours, football practice, lunch, free time, and so on. And so it was until the day of his trial. Using his amassed trillion credits he hired a lawyer. But not to get him off, he hired it for the offense so he would go into the tournament instead of being kept out, and he knew that with the crappy little assigned attorney he would be put in the tournament. The trial started off normally enough, what with the calling of witnesses such as people who had seen him coming down from the buildings after the murders, the medical examiners, and so on. Until, that is, the 13th witness was called, and just then the most amazing thing happened. Apparently Brandon had gotten in contact with his boss and his boss had called in all the hitmen and shown them all where his weapons stash was, because all of the sudden a flash-bang grenade went off, and only his immunity to it, due to having used it so often, kept him from being blinded and deafened by it. Then after that the door was blown off its hinges, and the entire crew of 80 hitmen burst through the door with his guns and the infinite ammo combo. Sadly, they never had chance. As with any case of anyone about to be put in the tournament, Xan Kriegor was standing in a one-way plexiglas window. He shot through it with his shock rifle he always carried with him, and with 80 shots had every hitman and his boss dead. He was immediately sentenced to life in the tournament, with the clause of course that if he won he was free. He was registered within 5 minutes, and his alias was now Sniper. He got his tournament I.D. and was sent to the tournament contestant holding grounds, where all contestants awaiting qualification are. His stats would be based upon how he does in the qualifying rounds. His life was mostly like it was in jail while he was waiting on his turn, except that now instead of football practice he received weapons ops courses. He found he liked the flak cannon, despite the horrible memories of his father's death it brought him. The quarters here were also a lot better than a jail cell. They didn't seem like prisoners cells, more like a 5 star hotel room. There was a plush, seemingly brand new couch against the wall facing a t.v. screen that was always tuned into the matches with one of the best (and most popular) teams, which at the moment were The Corrupt, Thundercrash and The Iron Skull Skaarj. At the moment it was Thundercrash, as both the Iron Skull's and Xan were recovering from gunshot wounds, Xan's was from the trial, when he had gotten hit by about 3 bullets from the old enforcers of 12 years ago, shot gangsta style. He also had a Liandri Network computer, which as is obvious from the name had access to only Liandri's Network. He decided to get on and do a little research…He searched for the name he had seen on the screen when he had seen the guy: Dessloch. The search took .0019 seconds. He pulled up his files.

Dessloch:

Real Name: Unknown

Age: Indeterminate.

Race: Necris

Team: Black Legion

Matches: 70

Wins: 56

Kills: 113

Deaths: 13

Current ladder: Assault

Current Status: Idle.

End File

Well now…that was _very_ interesting…this guy seems pretty good though, and he could tell already he hated the Necris, any form of them…he hoped he did good in the qualifying rounds. Well, we'll see soon, we'll see just how good you are very soon...

* * *

So, What do ya think? I know it's kinda short, but bear with me, as this is finally the last chapter of the prologues! W00TINESS! Fast update too eh? Tell me what you think please, the actual story will be coming up soon, and please note that if you are offended by text gore, you should not read the next thing I churn out, because it will have very gory details…so, I'll try to update again in the next week, it should be getting better soon, and in the meantime, R&R please! 


	4. The Match

Hey everyone and welcome to my first chapter of Tournament Hitman! I will say one thing: PLEASE R&R! Disclaimer: No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, I STILL don't own ut! WHY NOT? Bangs head against wall Well anyways, just please review if you read, I don't care if you just say 'I liked it' or 'I hated it' Just some acknowledgment that you READ IT AT ALL! Please? Anyhow, onto the story

* * *

David was looking around the hall, wondering who was going to be his opponent. Suddenly he heard his name called to report to the arena. He got his Liandri issued body armor (it was supposed enhance his abilities and speed healing via microbes up) and ran to the elevator used for qualifying rounds. He heard someone shout good luck, and he turned around to see none other than Lauren from the Iron Guard smiling at him. He smiled back at her and said "Thanks." And kept running to the lift. As the lift rolled up there he realized he wasn't nervous at all. In fact, he was almost…excited! Excited by the thought of being able to kill someone, and not just that, but also do it independently! AND be allowed to! And use weapons, great weapons, TOURNAMENT WEAPONS! Oh yeah…he was really excited… The lift finally stopped and he walked over and saw his opponent for the first time. His name was Ravnor, a murderer who had committed the most brutal gory murder in the last 50 years and so was sent to the tournament. They shook hands, made threats, and were teleported into DM-1on1-Idoma. He started off near the rocket launcher. He picked it and the 2 boxes of ammo for it and turned toward the tunnel, intending to grab the shock rifle and saw Ravnor running through the tunnel, bio rifle charging. He loaded up the 3 rockets and put them into a spiral. He launched them just as the homing locked. He had nowhere to escape to, though he tried strafing left, and the rockets blew him into 10,000 gory pieces. "You be dead!" he shouted into his public channel mic. "First Blood goes to SNIPER!" He had spectated a lot of qualification matches on this map and knew right where the flak cannon was, and he was close. He was about to double jump up the platform when his leg suddenly went flying and melded into the ceiling. He turned around and fired his rocket launcher at Ravnor. He dodged left and left again as shock combo after shock combo flew at him. He could feel the charge of ions in the air as he got the fool to waste his ammo trying to hit him with a lot of shock combos. He ran down the platform and grabbed the health vials and felt the soothing relief of the microbots rebuilding his leg. He ran back and this time successfully double jumped onto the platform. He ran over and grabbed his flak cannon and the ammo for it. He saw Ravnor again, and it just hit him. He was a Necris! He heard footsteps outside the flak hallway and waited around the corner. He saw Ravnor round the corner, very stupidly with his weapon down. He held the flak cannon into his face as he came around the corner. "Miss me?" David said and he grinned with pleasure as the adrenaline rushed through him and his head exploded into a thousand pieces. Suddenly he screamed as his brain was shut down with a single lightning bolt. "Not really," He heard Ravnor say as he respawned near the shock rifle. He grabbed it and saw Ravnor nearing the shield pack. With the skill born of long practice he broke Ravnor's leg with a single shot. He dropped screaming in pain. So far the score was 2-1 him. He took his sweet sweet time walking up there, and on the way he grabbed a flak cannon. He walked over to him. "Merry Christmas," He said and grinned as he shot a flak ball right onto his head and laughed as he screamed in pain. He ran around and grabbed the adrenaline pills and felt energized as it coursed through his veins. He saw Ravnor running at him with a flak cannon. He grinned. "Wow…he actually thinks he can beat me in a flak fight…what a retard…" he thought. He launched a flak ball at Ravnor's feet, and as he launched into the air from the low explosion ran forward and shot a flak shot, and grinned with pleasure as he shot the primary fire right into his face, and watched with amazement as he turned into ten thousand gory bits and pieces. 4-1 him. He though and he grinned with a sick joy at this sport. Just think that he had never even known this sport existed before he was captured. He saw Ravnor turned around, not paying a lot of attention, probably trying to find ammo. He tiptoed up behind him. "Hi," he said into his mike. Ravnor whipped around, and as he did, he blasted his head full of holes. Suddenly, and in perfect clarity, he saw in a nightmarish flashback his father's head full of more holes than even that, although more spread out. He saw, even though he hadn't been there, the insane Necris, whom he now knew as Dessloch, shooting out the walls of every house on the street. He saw the event that made his life change. He watched in horror, as a ghostly spectator as first a stranger's house was shot, then another, and another, and then he was at his friend's house. He screamed silently as his friend ran out of the house, screaming in pain and dying a horrible death of his lungs being pierced. He sat there gasping for air, coughing up blood and gasping for air as Dessloch stood and laughed. It was the sickest thing he ever saw. Suddenly the flashback ended and he was gasping for breath. "WINNER!" the announcer shouted into his headset. They were both teleported out and medical crews rushed forward to mend some minor holes left on Ravnor's head. Not like it could do much more brain damage, he though and chuckled to himself. He turned around and walked onto the lift to the cheering of fans. He smiled to himself. This was the best day of his life.

* * *

Miss me? Sorry this took so long, I got an F in math… . So what'd ya think? I'd like to get some acknowledgment, as I saw that 16 people read my prologue, and only ONE FREAKIN' PERSON REVIEWED! That makes me angry…you won't like me when I'm angry…starts to turn green and bulgy lol j/k, but seriously people, please R&R.


End file.
